villains_wiki_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Honest John
Honest John Worthington Foulfellow (simply known as Honest John) is one of two secondary antagonists of Disney's 2nd full-length animated feature film Pinocchio, which is based on the 1883 Italian novel The Adventures of Pinocchio by the late Carlo Collodi. He is one of the five arch-nemesis of Pinocchio. He was voiced by the late Walter Catlett in the original film, and Corey Burton in Disney On Ice. Appearance Honest John is a tall, slender red anthropomorphic fox with a cream face and muzzle, copper eyes, a green shirt, cream opera gloves, dark green stirrup pants, a blue and red cape, a black cravat, and an old gray top hat. History ''Pinocchio'' He is a sly fox who first appears strolling down the street with Gideon when they see that Stromboli has come back to town and recalled how they once tried to trick him by making Gideon look like a puppet. They then come across Pinocchio. Realizing that he is a living and breathing puppet, they decide to get rich by tricking Pinocchio into thinking they are friends and leading him to Stromboli. They later meet the Coachman in the "Red Lobster Inn" and the Coachman discusses his plans to send naughty boys to Pleasure Island. Honest John is shocked by this and is horrified when the Coachman tells them they never return as human boys. Nevertheless, Honest John and Gideon obey the Coachman's orders out of fear and not out of money. The duo encounters Pinocchio again, and pretend to be doctors, convincing the wooden boy that he has an allergy that can only be cured by a visit to Pleasure Island. They give him a ticket and bring him to Pleasure Island. Their final fate remains unknown after this, as they are not seen again for the rest of the film. Although, in a deleted scene, they were arrested by the police for their dishonest actions. SNES game Honest John will try to use his cane when Pinocchio runs to try and make him trip, taking some life off him. ''House of Mouse'' Honest John appears in the cartoon series along with many other Disney characters. He usually sits with Gideon. He is used as an example of temptation by Jiminy in Jiminy Cricket. In Pete's One Man Show, a life-sized cut-out of Foulfellow and other characters were used to trick Pete into thinking it was a full house. He also makes a cameo in Mickey's House of Villains, but doesn't take part in the takeover. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Honest John and Gideon were originally set to appear in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, due to their popularity, in a Pinocchio-based world. The idea was dropped due to space restrictions. Trivia *Despite being called Honest John, ironically, his nature is actually deceptive rather than honest, as he is, in fact, a con man. *He had an unreleased song entitled "Honest John". *The character is credited with singing Disney's first villain song, "Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee". *It's likely John was skeptical about sending Pinocchio to Pleasure Island, implying he may have a lighter side of him. Navigation Category:Disney Villains Category:Greedy Category:Remorseful Category:Affably Evil Category:Con Artist